Your Beautiful To Me Kiba One Shot
by MusicalGirl321
Summary: This my one shot for DancingQueen65 on quizilla


A Kiba one shot from my quizilla profile for DancingQueen65

Name: Ikeuchi Tomo (last, first)  
Age: 14  
Likes: animals, music, dancing, reading, cute stuff, laughing, peace  
Dislikes: snobs, stereotypes, sadness  
Friends: Naruto, TenTen, Temari , Kiba, Sakura, Kakashi, Shika Kurenai, Asuma, Tsunade, Anko, Shizune, Sasuke  
Enemies: Ino, Akatsuki  
Extra info: im a vegan, animal rights activist, feminist, and environmentalist. i am normally very hyper, wise, competitive, funny, smart, strong, happy and bubbly, but am depressed and a loner at times. i am often told that i am wise beyond my years. I am pretty optimistic and have a very low self-esteem. im also very opinionated and not afraid to stand up for what i believe in. i am a very nice and caring person but if you hurt someone i care about or make me mad, watch out! :) i have a very short temper. Im very sensitive and often stubborn. i wear a short blue kimono style dress with long curly hair up in messy bun with chopsticks. i have hazel eyes, dark brown hair and pale skin. Everyone says im pretty but i dont think i am. i can control earth and am very skilled at healing.

* * *

"Tomo! Tomo are you there!?" Sakura yelled banging on the door, too frantic to notice the door opening and nearly hit Tomo. "What the-", a fist stopped in front of her face, "oh sorry Tomo, but youneedtocomewithmequickitskibahesbackbuthesinhospital!" "... I didn't get any of that" "*sigh* you need to come with me quick, Kiba is back but was injured and is in hospital". Eyes widened, Tomo grabbed her jacket and ran out the building. "Hey where are you going?!" Sakura yelled avoiding being run over, "to go see him what else?" Tomo grinned and ran to Ino's flower shop. 'Please don't be here please don't be here' "oh great what are you doing here?". Tomo and Ino never got along since Tomo was friends with Sasuke and Ino thought she was 'stealing' him from her. "Kiba is in hospital and I thought I'd get him a flower" pulling out a yellow tulip delicately. She glared, however when she heard Ino cackle. "Oh I see" "what?" "you like him don't you?" she snickered loudly at Tomo's now strawberry face "not that he'd like you I mean you're too ugly for any guy to like especially Sasuke" she whispered the last part, but Tomo was trying not to let it get to her. 'Dont listen to her, its Ino she would say that' Tomo kept repeating in her head. "Whatever Ino I just want this tulip" she 'hmpf'd' taking the money Tomo gave her glaring at her as she walked out the shop.

Tomo was in the waiting room for 30 minutes when a nurse told her Kiba was awake. "He's in here, its good you came he needs to be cheered up" the nurse said "Arigatou" Tomo said knocking on the door gently before opening it. "Kiba?" she called softly smiling as he sat up slowly to see who it was and Akumaru barked happily. "Hey Tomo, wondered when you were coming" he grinned while she petted Akumaru, "I was told only an hour ago, and I got you this" she found a vase and put the tulip in. "Wait you went into Ino's shop, did she do anything?" he was always so concerned for Tomo whenever anyone upset her. "No she did nothing" she lied. "...alright" Kiba didn't really believe but didn't bring it up. They talked for a while when a nurse came in "visiting hours are over you need to leave now miss" "okay, I'll see you tomorrow Kiba" she hugged him quick and started to leave when she heard him mutter "and today I was gonna tell her I loved her". Tomo felt her heart shatter inside her at those words, Ino was right of course he wouldn't like her she was hideous. 'I should have known he wouldn't like me' she thought as she walked out the hospital with tears in her eyes. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were eating ramen when they saw Tomo walk past. "Hey Tomo-chan!" Naruto called, puzzled as she ignored them "Tomo?" Sasuke noticed as well, but thought she needed time alone.

A week later *Kiba's POV*

Tomo never came back to visit me after that day oh god did she hear what I said before she left? Did she realize I meant her and she doesn't feel the same way? I need to find out. I walked out the hospital with Akumaru on my shoulder when Temari ran over to me "Kiba thank god, you need to come with me" "why?" I was confused "its Tomo, she's depressed and we don't know why". I ran to Tomo's apartment and prayed she wasn't as bad as I thought. The door was unlocked and I went inside. The curtains were drawn and hardly any light was in the room. I heard Akumaru whimper and he ran to a corner in the room. A sniffle came from there and I saw a figure curled up where Akumaru was. Oh Tomo what's happened to you? She was thinner than usual, obviously she hasn't eaten in a while and had dark bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. "Kiba?" she called out, it pulled at my heart to see her like this. "Why Tomo?" "....." I knelt beside her and pulled her into my arms. "You know what?" "She looked up at me "what?" "the day you visited me, I was meant to tell the girl I love how I felt" I saw sadness in her eyes and then said "I mean she brought me a yellow tulip and stayed with me for ages and is my best friend"

Tomo's POV

'Did he say what I thought he said? What I've waited for years to hear him say?' I looked back up and gasped, out faces were a few centimetres apart. "I love you Tomo" he whispered and kissed me softly. I swear I felt my heart rebuild its self from earlier and was in joy. I kissed him back with just as much passion, running my fingers through his soft hair. He smiled in the kiss and wrapped his arms around my waist. Akumaru barked and jumped between us making us part. "So do you want... to be my girlfriend" that made me blush BIG time. "yes!" I couldn't believe what just happened it was like a dream come true "Don't ever listen to anyone who insults you again, your not ugly your beautiful, intelligent and kind. I love everything about you." He kissed me again, braver than the first one and held me as close to him as he could.

Narrators POV

"Kiba where are we going?" Kiba had his hands over Tomo's eyes and was taking her somewhere "We're almost there" they were outside a building, he took his hands off her eyes and opened the door for her. "There's nothing here Kiba" he switched the lights on. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOMO!!!!" all her friends were there smiling at her. Tomo was so shocked and hugged Kiba tightly, "was this your idea?" he just grinned and kissed her lightly before picking up a present with holes in it. She opened it and gasped, there was a cute black Labrador puppy inside. "Oh Kiba he's so cute!" she picked it up and hugged it. "Glad you like him" wrapping his arms around her waist "but im cuter right?" "no" she laughed at his face, "your handsome" and they both went to enjoy the party.

END


End file.
